Silent
by bananas4oth
Summary: Haley's life is anything but normal and when her aunt and uncle die she has to go back to live with her father and his new family. NALEY eventually, but for now mostly Haley...
1. Prologue

**AN: So I posted this before, but I really didn't know what I wanted out of the story plus, I really didn't like my writing in the first chapter so I edited some stuff and am almost done with the first chapter. I will try to post it today or tomorrow if I get reviews. I'm leaving for Hawaii on Wed. and will be back next Tues. probably with a ton of homework, so I'll try and update the second chapter as soon as I have some time.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters.  
This story is Alternative Universe and involves a few of my own Characters  
Rated: T for Teens 13+  
Contains content not suitable for children  
(Just to be safe)_

**_SUMMARY:_ **_Haley's life is anything but normal and when her aunt and uncle die she has to go back to live with her father and his new family. NALEY eventually, but for now mostly Haley_

**SILENT:**

* * *

When my mom left us, she told me she fought for us but couldn't take it anymore and she told me to take care of my dad and she

When my mom left us, she told me she fought for us but couldn't take it anymore and she told me to take care of my dad and she would always be in my heart. I was 4 and I remember her words as I sat on her hospital bed, staring at her frail body her being so out of it. I didn't really understand but I remember when the constant beeping went faster and faster until it was 1 long beep, and tears just constantly flowing down my face as the nurses and doctors flew around me, my dad crying me in the middle of it all.

My dad was never there it was always me and my mom, and when she died he didn't know what to do with me. I coped by not talking to anyone, I would just sit in my room reading my favorite stories over and over again, at least the small ones that my mom taught me to read, or I had memorized, the others I would just look at the pictures.

He was confused at what to do about me not talking and he yelled a lot he screamed and a couple of times he would shake me. I was scared of him, and every night I would pray for God to bring my mom back to me, and everyday I would be disappointed.

After about 2 weeks he had to go back to work, he would just leave me alone, not really thinking about it. One day there was a knock at the door, when I went to answer it, it was my Aunt Judy.

"Hey sweetie how are you doing." I remember her asking me, but I didn't talk I just gave her a blank stare. "Did your dad let you answer the door?" When I didn't answer she walked into the house calling my dad's name. "Is he even here?" I just shook my head. She furiously went into my room telling me to put all my favorite things into laundry baskets, and then she put all my clothes in them too. She took me into my mom and dad's room asking me if there was anything I wanted of my moms. I took a couple of pictures, her favorite dresses and some of her jewelry. My aunt wrote everything we took on a paper leaving it on the counter. After putting it all into the car and she transferred the carseat from my mom's car to hers we took off.

She stopped at my dad's office yanking me through it until we got to his office where they said he was in a meeting. She pulled me into it despite their protests, and then she yelled at my dad.

"What the HELL were you thinking?" she screamed and I couldn't take it anymore, I started hysterically crying.

"I'm in a meeting." He yelled back.

"You left a 4 year old in the house by herself! The damn doors weren't even locked."

"I'm in a meeting! And I have done it everyday this week it's not like it matters she doesn't do anything but cry. She won't talk, she won't eat, she won't sleep…" He was cut off by my aunt.

"So you leave her home alone so,"

"She…" my aunt cut him off.

"Your supposed to be her father, wait she hasn't eaten?"

"Not for a few days." They were still screaming, I was even more hysterical and everyone else in the room looked uncomfortable or disgusted.

"She is coming with me." She said taking my hand.

"NO she isn't," he grabbed my arm hard and yanked me, and it hurt which only made me cry harder.

"Don't touch her like that I will get custody of her if it takes that but I'm taking her for her welfare."

"FINE TAKE HER IT IS HER FAULT HER FUCKING FAULT!" He didn't let go of my arm.

"Don't blame her!"

"IT WAS HER DAMN FAULT; IF SHE WAS NEVER BORN THEN MY WIFE WOULDN'T HAVE DIED." He pushed me hard, and I hit the wall, the last thing I remember is reaching my hand up to my forehead and seeing blood on my hand before everything went black.

The next thing I knew I woke up at my aunt's house and she never talked about it again. She took me to my mom's grave which was near the city where she lived, next to their mom. I cried a lot but eventually I started getting over it.

A week ago my aunt died, she was so much like my mother, but so different. I miss her and I miss my mom. I haven't talked in a week, it is too hard, and it annoys everyone around me except my uncle, well it didn't when he was alive, he committed suicide yesterday. Now that I have nowhere to go I have to go back to that hick town to live with my dad, his new wife and her son. They told me he 'turned over a new leaf' and that I should give him a chance because he was a changed person. I'm not sure about everything, but what options do I have, I'm a 15 years old and I haven't talked in 7 days, my mom died when I was 4 and I just lost my aunt and uncle.

"Haley James, its time to go." The idiot of a social worker told me like I was deaf and stupid.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay so I'm leaving for Hawaii on Wednesday and I'm going to try and finish my homework tonight and tomorrow night so I don't have to do it there. I'll try and update when I get back Next Wednesday... the 30th but I'm not promising...**

**This chapter is short because I really wanted to just get it out for anyone who wants to read it...**

**_-Kasy-_**

_Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters.  
This story is Alternative Universe and involves a few of my own Characters  
Rated: T for Teens 13+  
Contains content not suitable for children  
(Just to be safe) _**_SUMMARY:_ **_Haley's life is anything but normal and when her aunt and uncle die she has to go back to live with her father and his new family. NALEY eventually, but for now mostly Haley_

**SILENT:**

"_Haley James, its time to go." The idiot of a social worker told me like I was deaf and stupid._

On the flight the social worker did everything in her power to get me to talk, I didn't listen to a word she said. I sat looking out the window staring at the clouds. I guess I must have drifted off to sleep because the next thing I know she is shaking me awake and we are already there, everyone already making their way off the plane.

I ignored every word the social worker said, I just had my ipod in my ears drowning out her voice with the music. Suddenly I feel a slight yank on my arm and turn to see the social worker pull imaginary headphones out of her ears implying I should do so.

"Now I have to leave you at baggage claim with your father and the rest of his family, so if you have any questions…" I just gave her a blank stare not really caring.

Once we reached baggage claim I saw my father and all the memories flooded back into my mind him never being there, my mother dieing him leaving me home alone, my aunt and him fighting. Pushing my tears back at the thought of my aunt I followed the social worker.

She pulled my dad aside as I grabbed my bags. God they were so dumb they spoke loudly like I was deaf when I was about 4 ft away. "She still hasn't spoken and isn't responding to much so I talked to her new social worker here and we found a few therapists in the area you can send her to…" I plugged my headphones back into my ears; I didn't really care what they had to say. A few minutes later the social worker made the gesture again to take out my headphones. She said good bye and that she had to go to the agency here, and take another kid to a different state too. I really didn't care and she knew that. I grabbed my duffle and my carry on bag while my 'Dad' pulled my suitcase, he offered to take my bags but I just kept walking. After putting the stuff the trunk of his huge Black Ford Expedition, I sat in the front seat and closed my eyes listening to the music. After a while I felt the car stop, opening my eyes I knew he wanted to talk because we were parked by a sign that said 'Houses of Dreams', so I took out my headphones.

"Haley, I have to talk to you about some changes in my life." I just gave him a blank stare. "I got married about eight years ago, to a woman named Leanne. She is a wonderful woman and she has a son a year older then you, but I guess he would be in your grade, since you skipped a grade." He looked really nervous and was fiddling with his fingers. "His name is Jake; he is a good kid, and really smart." There was a long uncomfortable silence; it was like even after what the social worker told him, he expected she would talk to him. "Leanne and I have 3 kids together, the oldest is 4 her name is Lily, Emma is 2 and Jackson is just 3 months old now." He looked down and when he looked back up he had tears in his eyes. "Haley I just want you to know that there wasn't a day that's gone by where I haven't missed you or wish I could take it back, what I said I mean, I don't know if you remember or not…" His voice trailed off. "By the time I had gotten help, it was too late to come get you, I signed over custody to you aunt and uncle. I didn't want you to be uprooted again. I knew that you were doing well and by then you were 5, almost 6 years old. It wouldn't have been fair of me to ask you to forgive me and take you away when you had so much progress. I sent you letters every week, I don't know if you got them or if your aunt didn't want to give them to you. I wouldn't blame her if she didn't give them to you." He stopped talking. "I already found a psychiatrist for you to go to… when your ready I mean. She is one of the best in the county, but she is almost an hour away. I went to her after your mom died so she knows a lot about that. If you would rather go to someone who doesn't know everything, there are other physiatrists that work there." He started the car again and we drove into the neighborhood. A few minutes later we pulled up to the house. "Leanne made your room really nice for you, she painted the walls purple, but you can change it if you would like." I went around to the trunk, now noticing the three carseats in the back.

With my duffle and carry on in hand I follow my father up the front steps of the house, I thanked god it wasn't the one I had lived with my mom in. It would have been to hard. The house is huge! My father opened the door and we went inside. Everything is perfect, nothing out of place and no sign of any little kids living in the house except a few pictures of kids.

I looked up when I heard little feet running on the cleanly polished hardwood floors. "Daddy," the little girl said running into his arms. She must be Lily; she looked a lot like me when I was her age, the time my mother died. She looked over at me and then at our dad. "Who is she?"

"This is your sister Haley, remember me telling you about her and she is going to live with us now on?" By the time he finished talking she had squirmed out of his arms and was on the floor.

"I'm Lily," she proudly held up four fingers. "I'm four." I smiled and nodded at her, picking her up when she held out her arms. My father went into the kitchen and dismissed the babysitter who said goodbye to Lily before going out the front door. Emma was with Leanne a

"Lily how about you go find Emma and play with her while I show Haley her room?"

"I wanna go too!" She whined and held on tighter around my neck. I picked up my bags and looked at him, Lily still in my arms. My dad didn't fight with her about it, and made his way to the hallway.

"My and Leanne's room is upstairs, along with Lily and Emma's rooms. Jakes room is downstairs in the basement along with your room." He opened the door that was on the other side of the stairs and we all made our way downstairs. It looked like it was just a hang out for Jake and his friends because it had a U shaped couch, 60in flat screen TV a pool table, small kitchen area with fridge microwave and counter top, and foosball table as well. I followed him into the hallway and he pointed to Jakes room and the bathroom before opening my door and bringing in my suitcase. The room was amazing, the bottom half of the walls was all white paneling and the top was painted dark purple. The queen size bed was covered with a purple quilt that had all sorts of different patterned squares put together. There were little decorations all around the room on the white bookshelf, and desk, and on the side tables. There was also a white trunk at the end of the bed that had my name carved into it, I recognized it right away. My mom had built it and it was in my room when she was still alive, then it had just been wooden.

"Momma painted it," Lily said when she saw me looking at it. "She said if you didn't like it she would change it back. Do you like it?" Lily didn't seem to notice I wasn't talking. I nodded my head and smiled at her, running my hand over my name on the trunk which was outlined perfectly in dark purple. I looked around and saw paintings on the walls and looked at who painted them. It was Leanne. I know you're supposed to hate your step-mom and everything but I liked her already. The room showed how much she really cared that I was comfortable.

"Well I'll leave you to look around and get settled. Would you like me to take Lily with me?" I shook my head and watched him leave.


End file.
